Little Planet
The Little Planet '''(also sometimes referred to as the '''Miracle Planet) is a tiny planetary body that exists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''universe. First appearing in ''Sonic CD, ''the Little Planet is a pristine landscape of lush greenery and sparkling waters. While capable of supporting life, no intelligent beings and only a few animals live upon it. It appears in the skies above Sonic's planet at the end of each year, apparently through some kind of dimensional rift. Most importantly, the Little Planet is the resting place of the seven Time Stones: magical gemstones that can alter the flow of time. Sonic CD In ''Sonic CD, ''Dr. Eggman anchors the Little Planet to Mobius with a giant chain and terraforms the tiny world into a mechanical nightmare. The planet is converted into a fortress with glimmering metallic structures completely covering all of the world's natural scenery and Eggman's Badniks on patrol everywhere. Eggman intended to find the Time Stones and use them to control time itself, but his efforts were thwarted by Sonic, who found the stones first and used them to reverse the damage Eggman had done. Sonic 4: Episode II Dr. Eggman revisits the Little Planet where he revives his most successful creation Metal Sonic, sending the robot to interfere with Sonic while the doctor enacts a plan to rebuild the Death Egg, which was destroyed in ''Sonic & Knuckles. ''This time, Eggman builds the Death Egg's superstructure around the Little Planet, using the planet itself as a power source. Of course, Sonic once again defeats Dr. Eggman and destroys the Death Egg, freeing the Little Planet from Eggman's control. Sonic the Comic In the UK-published ''Sonic the Comic, ''Dr. Robotnik attached chains to the Miracle Planet in the five-part story ''The Sonic Terminator, ''a tie-in story to Sonic CD. The planet was converted into a fortress which would serve as the doctor's new home base, but despite the chains attaching it to Mobius, the Miracle Planet could still disappear back to its own dimension. The machinery that had engulfed the Miracle Planet also built and powered Metallix, Robotnik's super-powerful Metal Sonic robot. Metallix abducted Sonic's friend Amy Rose in order to lure the hedgehog into a trap and their battle shifted from Mobius to the Miracle Planet. Sonic was able to defeat Metallix and save the Miracle Planet when a future version of himself gave him a Time Stone and told him to travel to the past and destroy Robotnik's machine before it covered the planet. The Miracle Planet would be threatened yet again years later by the Brotherhood of Metallix, an army of Metal Sonic robots that sought to conquer Mobius and control time and space. They planted a machine called an "Alpha Device" on the planet, which eventually covered the planet with horrible machinery and sculpted it to resemble a giant Metallix head. Sonic - along with the Chaotix Crew - was able to defeat the Brotherhood by preventing their tampering with the timeline and the Freedom Fighters later returned to the Miracle Planet and deactivated the Alpha Device, restoring the planet to normal. Category:Machine Worlds Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Sonic Category:Sonic the Comic Category:Robot History Category:Eggman's Bases